Optimistic To the Point of Being in Love
by BevellaClearlyNotKnown
Summary: "I didn't want believe him, I couldn't..." In The Amazing Spiderman, what if Gwen had held a little flame for her boss? This is a one sided Gwen/ Dr. Conners that takes place *during* the movie. T at the most.


_A/N: Thanks anon reviewer! The formatting actually screwed up, i did have the spelling correct, and now it showed correct for half the story. Now its fixed, and hopefully will stick! _

* * *

I had always admired Dr. Conners work, and becoming an intern in his department was a dream come true. One step closer to my goal of being a scientist. One step further away from my father's career in law enforcement.  
I never imagined how my honest love of science that helped me earn my job would eventually lead to my near death.  
Dr. Conners was such a brilliant man, and so optimistic about his research to fix his unfortunate disability it made me want to think more positively.  
It stunned and shocked me to see a wonderful man like him still single, merely because of the shallow and vapid world we lived in.  
It began slowly, but soon I, Gwen Stacy, began to fall for him. It was an impossibility. He was my boss, old enough to almost be my father, and yet the warmth of his smile, kindness in his eyes, and constant bounce in his step simply endeared him to me more.  
Besides the fact he was a complete genius, he was very handsome, with stormy green eyes, light brown hair, and very cute glasses he was constantly pushing back up when they slid down his nose, as they did when he was deep in thought.  
The day I led the tour group of my fellow high schoolers through his lab, the group Peter Parker had somehow managed to sneak into, I couldn't help but wear my shortest skirt, and whitest blouse, darkest knee highs, and shiniest black heels for him. Not Peter, but the doctor. However, Peter did seem to be rather taken with me.  
I did do my best to scold him for his deception, but he clearly mistook it as flirting.

Dr. Conners took a keen interest in avoiding Peter that day, acting as if the boy was bad luck.  
After the group, and thus Peter had gone, I pulled Dr. Conner's aside.  
"Is everything alright? Did the group cause any trouble that I missed?"  
I blinked my eyes wide at him, and he shook his head, smiling that warm smile directly at me,  
"Of course not Gwen. I've just been a little on edge lately. Late nights when ideas and formulas come to mind, sleep takes the backseat."  
He glanced distractedly down at his clipboard, from what I could see it was mere scribbles, but I nodded understandingly.  
"Is there anything I could help with?" I did my best to sound as if I wasn't starving to death and dying of thirst. But if there was any chance of spending any extra time with him, alone, I would take it.

"No, thank you Gwen. You should go take your lunch break; I don't want you fainting during the afternoon tour." He reached out his only hand to pat my shoulder, and I prayed to whoever was up in the sky not to let him see my reaction. The pain from hunger in my stomach turned into a tingling heat and swarming of butterflies at the bare hint of contact. I nodded wordlessly, and quickly turned away to hide the blush that was warming my cheeks like a sunburn.  
I didn't know if he was watching me leave so I did my best to walk calmly and not run.

I barely tasted my lunch, my heart still seeming to be beating a touch faster than normal.  
The next few days at work I would need to be on my best behavior.

* * *

Somehow over the course of the next few Weeks I found myself spending more time with Peter Parker. He was charming in his own way, and rather mysterious about how he spent his free time when not with me. I wanted to learn why Dr. Conners was so skittish around him and quickly found out.  
Mr. Parker had been a close associate of the Doctor! Thus he had naturally been grief stricken to learn of his untimely death and seeing Peter that day had only stirred up the painful past.

My heart ached for Dr. Conners. Two days later I found myself kissing Peter, the reason had turned into a blur. Perhaps I was just so lonely, with no hope of ever spending time with the man I was in love with. I hate to say I did imagine I was kissing Curt, I mean, Dr. Conners instead.  
Peter had no idea. His arms slipped around my back pulling me close to his lean frame, and as I put my arms around his neck to pull him in, deepening the kiss, my cheeks grew hot with shame as I found myself wishing it was Dr. Conners muscular broad shoulders beneath my arms.  
When Peter and I separated I couldn't hide the tear slipping out of my eyes, and he thought wrongly it was for him, that I was worrying about his safety.  
Later that night, I recalled the emotions that culminated in the kiss I so regretted seconds later, they had been spurred on by his confession that 'he' was the masked vigilante Spiderman. The man my father was so eager to catch and bring in. Yet I hardly cared. Even as he told me urgently of how the strange creature that attacked the bridge the other night was possibly his fault,  
I shook my head and stroked his cheek, urging him to be careful. He nodded beneath my hand and kissed my cheek once more before slipping away, down the fire escape. I turned to look out at the city, sighing deeply,  
"I'm in trouble."

* * *

Dr. Conners wasn't at work for about a week, and even when I caught glimpses of him, he looked different, as if he wasn't getting much sleep. Eventually I decided I had to talk to him, and I could easily pretend it was work related.  
I strode purposefully over to his office, where he sat behind his desk, muttering and scribbling in his many notebooks.  
I raised my fist to knock gently on the glass, he jerked his head up, startled, but seeing it was only me, his face tried to form a smile.  
He waved me in, and I sat down in front of his desk primly.  
"Dr. Conners..." I suddenly hesitated, and when he looked at me, his eyes surrounded by bags from lack of sleep, I sighed, asking,  
"Is everything alright?"

He blinked,

"Gwen. Of course. It's just this new formula, your friend Mister Parker stopped by the other day, and helped me finish an equation I had been frustrated over for many months. Now I've been urged to start certain trials before its ready."  
He ran his hand through his blond hair distractedly, mussing it, and I almost couldn't help smiling, but I bit my lip, as it felt like the wrong time for mirth.  
"I'm sorry you're being troubled so much. This sort of thing should only be good news."  
He glanced at me, and for a second, his normal warm smile flashed across his face.  
"Thank you for saying that Gwen. Was there anything else you needed?"  
I ducked my head to hide my blush at the last sentence and how many wrong answers I could give. I was supposed to be falling for Peter! Damn it.  
"No Doctor, I will leave you to your work." I stood promptly, and smoothed my skirt, and quickly left his office.

* * *

The next evening, I was sitting at my wooden desk in my room, working diligently on my calculus homework, when I heard a tap at my window; I knew it was Peter, as he had been visiting every other night, trying to impress me in his Spiderman suit.  
I couldn't help but smile and giggle a bit,  
"C'mon in Peter. It's all quiet on the western front."  
I chewed on my pencil a bit and twirled around in my chair, stopping in shock at the sight of several deep scratches on Peter's chest, and as he clutched his mask in his shaky hand, my own hand rose to cover my mouth, perhaps to stifle a scream.

He collapsed into another chair, and I reached under my desk for my first aid kit. My hands were shaky, and I realized as hard as I tried, I could no longer act indifferent. I worried for him, cared about him, as I opened a sterile cloth to gently dab the scratches, he winced and I did so also, unconsciously.  
"What happened?" I tried to sound stern, but it came out as a frantic whisper.  
He shook his head, not ready for words yet. I reached a hand up to brush his sweat soaked hair out of his eyes and back from his forehead. He swallowed and I carefully finished bandaging his chest. He waved me off the cut on his cheek, and leaned back, clutching the small portable ice pack to his jaw.  
"It was the giant lizard thing again. Only this time, I followed it down the sewers, and I found its nest. But..." His voice broke and I bit my lip, nodding in encouragement.  
"He's not right. He's gone mad from the formula."  
I frowned, not understanding.  
"Dr. Conners. He took his formula before it was ready. The one I helped him solve. Now, tonight, he killed who knows how many people when he chased me out of his lair. He plans to release the formula over the city. I have to stop him. I have to end it."  
My eyes were still wide in shock, and even as he finished his sentence they began to sting with tears.  
I blinked and two single drops fell onto my hands, as my thoughts whirled throughout my mind, utter chaos. 'I didn't want to believe him, I couldn't...but the Doctor had seemed on edge the last time I saw him. He had also been showing up so rarely at work.' I shook my head sadly; more tears falling,  
"Are you certain? You're sure it's him?" His nod of affirmation broke my heart into a thousand pieces. What could turn such a kind, thoughtful and generous man into a mad killer?  
Peter tried his best to wipe away my tears, and I made no move to stop him, and when he leaned in to rest his forehead against mine, a comforting gesture, I did my best to not cry out. The agony of the emotions coursing through me was nothing compared to the pain Peter felt. Finally when he pulled back, I looked in his brown eyes,  
"I want to help. However I can."

* * *

**_END_**.

* * *

_A/N: This was just a little vignette that popped into my head as i was on vacation. I honestly didn't think i would be doing much more writing as school is starting soon, but my brain had other plans...hope you enjoyed! will be posting a little alternate POV bit soon._


End file.
